Sophia
by iloveashandquinn
Summary: Gwaine/OC. A princess comes to Camelot, warning the King of a planned attack on his kingdom, but is she all as she seems. Is she hiding a big secret? and can she find love in everyones favourite knight? please R R XD
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA! THIS IS MY FIRST MERLIN FANFIC, IT'S A GWAINE/OC STORY BECAUSE I LOOOOOOVE GWAINE **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, I'VE BEEN WRITING IT FOR AGES….**

**I DON'T OWN MERLIN, EVEN HOW MUCH I'D LIKE TO.**

GWAINE'S POV

"Let me in!" came a woman's voice from outside the courtroom doors, all the knights and courtiers had been gathered in the great hall for a feast.

"Oi! I need to speak to the king!" she yelled.

The doors were yanked open and a whirlwind of beauty swept through the courtroom. Her eyes gleamed a bright green, hair dark and wavy down to her waist and tall with soft features. Her blue dress trailed behind her, muddy and torn a sword at her waist and a bow on her back, she was a fighter. The two guards she had decapitated scrambled to their feet grabbing her arms, pulling her backwards. "Let me speak!" she shouted flicking out of their grasps and running towards the king,

"Sire forgive me, I mean no harm" she said bowing her head "I am princess Sophia of Firegate, I am here to warn you"

"You are King Lucifer's daughter?" he replied.

"Not exactly, my Mother, Queen Emilia, had another partner before the King and found she was carrying me after she was married to Lucifer. My mother died four years ago and he hadn't been the same since. He turned what I could only describe as evil, and when he found that I was not his child he sentenced me to death, I escaped just in time. I fought my way out of the Kingdom" I felt sorry for her, my heart warmed to her and I wondered if I could help.

"What has this got to do with me?" Uther said harshly.

"Nothing my lord, but this does" she retrieved a letter from the bag on her back. There was a long pause whilst Uther read it and then. "Firegate's army attacks in two days, be ready" he said and walked out.

Lady Sophia stood there, stunned to silence. She spun round facing us all, the whole courtroom of Knights' mouths dropped open as they took in her stunning beauty. Her face was slightly worried, eyebrows pulled together in a panic stricken expression and eyes searching all of ours. Looking for someone, then her eyes froze on somebody, I looked across, it was Merlin. Their eyes had met, their gazes locked for a few seconds, and then she looked away. Merlin stood still and ridged glued to the spot. She had magic, I knew instantly. Merlin thought I hadn't noticed him, that he two had magic and that I didn't know the signs. She had just told him something with her mind and it had shocked him completely, he was stood like an ice sculpture.

"Gwen, please show Lady Sophia to her quarters" said Arthur, eyes only for Gwen. There was a lot of groaning from the knights as they wanted her to stay a bit longer.

Gwen lead her out the hall, the princess glanced back at Merlin as she went. I walked over Merlin "What was that all about?" I asked concerned, eyes searching his expression.

"Errrrm, nothing" he said avoiding my scrutiny.

"I know about your magic" I whispered to his ear. He looked astounded, eyes wide and fearful. "Don't worry, I would never watch you burn" I said seriously.

"I've got to somewhere" he muttered scurrying off. I sighed before grabbing a chicken leg and stalking after him. Munching as I went. Mmmmmmm this chicken was gooood.

GWEN'S POV

"This way my lady" I said bowing my head.

"Ooh, I don't like having servants" she said "Can we be friends instead?" she asked, I was surprised but glad.

"Yes, I would like that" I answered smiling.

"It's just here my Lady" I opened the door to her room.

"Please, call me Sophia" she sighed, smiling at me.

"There are dresses in the wardrobe, I will bring you some food soon"

"Thank you Gwen"

"It's alright my, sorry, Sophia" I stammered backing out of the room. She laughed from behind the screen where she had taken a green dress from the wardrobe and was undressing.

GWAINE'S POV

I had finished my chicken so I shadowed to a room, Gwen came out and he hid in the shadows, I mirrored his actions. When she had gone, Merlin walked into the room, I followed quickly, dashing behind a tapestry.

"Sophia" Merlin said. She gasped turning round, popping her head over the screen.

"Merlin, I'm not wearing any clothes" she laughed, I squirmed to look but unfortunately I couldn't see anything. Woops maybe I had had too much mead, still not enough in my opinion!

The princess was dressed now in a striking green, she was stunning.

"So" Merlin began "You're my sister?" he asked siting on the bed.

She sat next to him "Yes, my real father is your father. I never met him" she said looking down.

"I did, just once before he died" he said sadly.

"Was he a dragon lord?" she asked him, looking into his eyes. I've heard of them, they were the most powerful warlocks.

"Yes" he whispered I strained to hear.

"And you are one?"

"Yes but so are you"

"I know, although not as powerful as you" she chucked lightly.

"What is going to happen?" he wondered worried.

"I will tell you and the Knights of the round table, tomorrow. It is their destiny as well yours and mine"

When they had gone, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Wow okay, so Merlin and the Princess were brother and sister and were both dragon lords! _This was a lot to take in. I had to speak to Merlin, but it was my night off, so I was off to the tavern.

OoOoOoOoO

After a few drinks (I couldn't remember how many) I was stood propping up the bar, or the bar was propping me up, I heard the tavern door opening. Then there came lots of whistles as the contents of the pub looked at the new arrival. I turned round trying not to fall and saw Lady Sophia walking towards the bar, she stopped next to me.

"Hello Mary" she began. Mary turned to her.

"Hi Sophia! How've you been?" the barmaid asked.

"Not too bad" she replied with a smile.

"What can I get ya?"

"A tankard of mead please" I was surprised, wine was usually a women's drink but what the hell? She got her drink and took a swig, she could tell I was staring because she turned her eyes on me.

"Are you alright?" she wondered, noticing my lack of balance.

"Yes M'lady" I said, slurring my words.

"Call me Sophia, Sir Gwaine" she laughed

"How'd you know my name?"

"You were in my room were you not?"

I blushed deeply "Errrrm, yes" I said ashamed.

"Don't worry about it" she chuckled. "You were in the hall, you had a name card"

"You notice everything" I gasped.

"Please don't turn us in" she whispered moving closer to me.

"I will say to you what I said to Merlin. I would never watch you or your brother burn" I whispered turning my head meeting her eyes, our noses almost touching.

"Thank you" she whispered too, going back to her drink.

**OKAY WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI, THANK YOU FOR YOU'RE REVIEWS, THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE A BIT SHORTER, SORRY **

MERLIN'S POV

There was a knock at the door, I opened it and saw a frowning Sophia and a disorientated Gwaine leaning on her for support. "Merlin" she growled sort of handing him to me. He fell and started laughing. It turns out she had to help him home after he couldn't pay for drinks and couldn't walk.

"I should go" she said after we had talked for about an hour, nodding at a drowsy Gwaine. "Goodnight Merlin, Sir Gwaine" she said with a bow of her head.

"Please just call me Gwaine" he slurred, with a creepy smile.

"Goodnight, Gwaine" she laughed shutting the door. I hauled Gwaine to my room, dumping him on my bed. I shut the door, and nestled myself on the floor of Gaius' quarters.

The next morning Gwaine woke up with a slight headache and I had to put up with endless moaning.

"Merlin?" called Sir Leon, opening the door. "Oh, hello Gwaine, Tavern?" I nodded "Arthur has requested you and the rest of the knights of the round table in the great hall."

I got up "Thank you Leon, come on Gwaine" I said turning to the Knight.

"Mmmmm" he groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Stop moaning" I said punching him on the arm.

"Owww I'm aching all over" he winced.

"Shut up" I laughed pulling him to his feet and dragging him out the door.

GWAINE'S POV

My head was still reeling when we got to the doors of the courtroom. We opened the door and were faced by Arthur, the rest of the Knights and Sophia dressed in trousers, boots and chainmail.

"Come on you three!" she shouted from the far end "We haven't got all day"

"Owww no shouting" she laughed at my response, I loved that sound.

"Tavern?" Elyan whispered to Merlin when we got to the line of Knights. Merlin nodded, I rolled my eyes, I wasn't that bad!

"Alright you lot," she began once we were all in a line "Firegate's army is strong, well the seven main knights are. They fight well, your army could easily take down the first two lines of soldiers but when you get down to those seven it is hard to overpower them. It's your destiny to defeat them, I was trained the same way, if you can beat me you could easily beat them. Arthur you're up" she finished drawing he sword.

They began fighting clashing their swords, moving around the hall, trying not to bump into the table. Then she moved under his arm and had her sword at his throat.

"Work on it" she scolded, "We were taught fighting to be an art, if you can out dance me, you can win"

One by one we were called up, and one by one they were defeated. Then it was my turn. "Gwaine?" she said smiling "How's your head?" she whispered.

"A bit better" I replied drawing my weapon. Then we started dancing, our footwork perfectly synchronised, bashing and clashing our swords, I felt like I was winning. We then bumped together. "You're holding back on me" I grunted.

"I wanted give you a chance" she laughed, the beautiful sound ringing in my ears. Then bolted backwards, doing a backflip, landing on her feet two metres away from me.

I ran forward going into fight again. She rolled over the long table, I jumped up onto it and clashed weapons with her again. I jumped off still dancing, next she ran her blade up mine, flicked my sword out of my grasp and caught it in her other hand. Then she put her foot behind mine tripping me up.

"And now you're dead" she chuckled the two blades at the base of neck.

"Hey that's my trick!" I laughed, as she held out her hand to help me, her strong arms doing it with ease.

We worked on our skills throughout the day. Although she made us work hard, I could tell that the rest of the men were warming to her completely. They would laugh and joke with her during our breaks, mainly about what rubbish I had spouted out last night, Merlin joined in gladly.

At the end of our training we all either beat her or were as good, when we were about to leave Gwen came rushing in.

"There is to be a meal tonight, to honour Sophia, kings orders" she said smiling to Sophia "All you lot have to be there, so get washed up, you're all sweaty" she laughed.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Sophia asked, walking towards her. They walked off talking about dresses and stuff.

We all parted ways going to get cleaned up.


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY, I DON'T THINK THIS IS TO GOOD SORRY, HAVE HAD LOTS OF EXAMS BUT I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON **

We were all sat at the table, laughing and joking, drinking wine and being merry. The doors suddenly opened and we were met by beauty. Sophia and Gwen walked in, Sophia wearing an amazing red dress trailing along the floor and Gwen in a dusty pink one. Sophia's red lips broke into a smile when she met my eyes.

They glided towards the head table, she sat next to me and smiled again.

"Are you alright?" I asked, taking in her beauty.

"Yes, how are you, not going to drink much tonight" she giggled.

"Would you like a dance later?" I asked.

"It depends who's asking" she replied. We all talked like this, all of us together. We ate our food, Uther with his gloves on, for some reason. We were all being merry until there was a crash of lightning and a figure appeared in the middle of the hall.

Sophia stood up "Abrid?" she gasped "Oh I suppose the king sent you"

Abrid grabbed Arthur who had been dancing with Gwen.

"You are alive?" He asked menacingly to Sophia "That can soon be changed!" he yelled.

"He is one of the king's sorcerers; he gathered them up and forced them to do evil deeds. Apart from this one he helped herd the sorcerers like cattle." She explained moving towards the pair.

"That's why magic must be banned!" Uther bellowed, standing up.

"No, not all sorcerers are evil, a minority are! Most are only looking for peace" Sophia hissed glaring at him. "Abrid, let him go, what are you doing? Come on let him go. I give you my last warning. .GO"

"Never" Abrid spat.

"Then you give me no choice. You've condemned me to death as well as you" she whispered

She spouted a long spell and the sorcerer turned to dust. Sophia fell to the floor, drained. I ran to her as did Gwen, Arthur and Lancelot.

"I'm fine," she said in a hushed voice.

"Guards!" yelled Uther eyes slits, like a snake's.

"No father, she saved me!" Arthur exclaimed desperately as Sophia was snatched out of my arms.

"She is a witch, she has to die!" he condemned her fate that easily. Sophia was brought to her knees in front of him, gasping from the pain of their hold on her.

"I knew it, you are ruthless, and nothing will change that. You pompous, idiotic royal prat" she spat. I would have laughed if Uther hadn't of slapped her across the face. My fists balled up.

"You are fowl mouthed witch and you will be hung tomorrow"

"Then you will lose. Just do me one thing, save your son. The once and future king" I watched her being dragged away, her face bleeding where the King had struck her.

**THANKS :)XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY, SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES, SO SORRY, BUT STILL THANK YOU FOR STILL READING AND FAVOURITING AND EVERYTHING! XD **

ARTHUR'S POV

I crept down the steps to the dungeons, I glanced behind me to catch Leon's eyes. He looked worried, but we had to do this. Leon quickly shifted behind the guards and hit them on the head. They would be fine, just a slight bang. I swiftly moved to the cell where Sophia was being held. I took one of the keys from belt and flung the iron door open. I walked towards Sophia, whilst Leon guarded the door to the dungeons. She was laid on the floor so I went and but my hand on her shoulder, she didn't even flinch, she knew I was there. I pulled her to her feet, she leaned on me.

"What are you doing?" she whispered in my ear.

"You don't deserve this, it's not the first time my father has been wrong" I explained, whilst walking to the entrance of the cell. She was very weak, what had the guards done to her? I had to half carry her up the steps, when we got to Leon, was looking at her concerned.

"Is she alright?" he asked, puzzled at her condition. Then, in the light of the torch Leon carried, I saw her properly. Her face was dirty, a long red line down her left cheek, still bleeding and she was shaking. I loosened my grip on her arms and looked at them, her dress was torn and mucky, and her arms were covered in bruises.

Leon was looking too, his expression must have mirrored my own, anger and sadness. He then past the torch to me, and bent down and picked her up. She was still shaking even as we made our way out of the castle and towards the old gates. Elyan and Lancelot were there waiting for us. "It's okay, I can walk now" Sophia said to Leon who was about to hand her over to Lancelot. "Thank you" she said to us.

"Be careful" I said and kissed her on the cheek, Leon did the same.

GWAINE'S POV

Me and Percival were waiting at the edge of the woods near Camelot's walls. The plan was simple, ride out and hide in the woods until the battle. Gwen and Merlin would give her everything she needs and Lancelot would escort her to us. We waited there about an hour, and then we heard the bells, it was discovered that she was missing. It took another ten terrifying minutes before we saw anything. Then we saw two figures in the darkness. They were here.

I ran towards them, Sophia's eyes were frantic she looked so scared and she was battered. I looked at her, deep into her fearful eyes and I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, picking her up.  
"Thank you" she said to Lancelot as he drifted into the shadows.

I mounted my horse with Sophia in my arms, Percival already on his and we rode deep into the dark forest.

**OKAY, THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE R+R :)XX**


	5. Chapter 5

**ARRRRGH THIS HAS BEEN THE WORST SUMMER OF MY LIFE! AND I ALSO HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES SO I AM SORRY… HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER IF ANYONE IS STILL READING…**

GWAINE'S POV

We galloped through the dense forest, catching branches as we rode past them. I knew a clearing we could stay in for a few days, until it was safe to return to Camelot. Sophia had her head against my chest and her eyes closed, I wrapped my arm around her tighter hoping to keep her warm. There was something about her, something that I felt about her every time I looked at her, but I just told myself I was being silly, I mean I barely knew her! Before an amazing amount of time had gone by, we had come to the clearing; Percival dismounted his horse and took Sophia from me. I jumped down and set down a couple of blankets for her, once I had done this, Percival laid her down on them, she was already fast asleep. Percival went to get firewood and I stayed next to Sophia, looking at her through the moon lit night. Her eyelashes were long and curved, brushing her high cheekbones. Her lips were full and beautifully shaped, naturally a sort of red colour, and her long, dark hair fell effortlessly in ringlets.

Her back arched then, her eyebrows pulled together in a frown. Did she somehow know I was looking at her? She then groaned and started moving, she was dreaming. She woke up frantically, she was disorientated and was looking around, gasping. I grabbed her arms "Sophia, you're safe don't worry" her panicked eyes turned on me

"Gwaine?" she whispered.

"Yes, I'm here" she breathed a sigh of relief and put her head on my shoulder.

"Why is everyone doing this for me?" she asked, still whispering, as if the quiet forest needed to almost silence.

"Because we need you, all of us"

"Even you?" she said looking at me. I thought for a second, and I realised that I did need her. I barely knew her, but I realised that all of that unknown feeling was a sort of feeling of love. I knew that I would grow to love her, I was falling in love with her, and I couldn't stop my feelings now.

"Definitely me" and I bent my head down and touched my lips to hers, she wrapped her arms around my neck and moved her lips in response to mine. I had my hands around her waist instantly.

"Errrrm guys? Is this wood alright?" came a voice from a very uncomfortable looking Percival. We broke our contact Sophia raising an eyebrow to him and me pulling a very sheepish grin.

**OKAY SO I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD TO END THERE, BUT THERE WILL BE MORE SOON! PLEASE PLEASE R+R IT WILL MAKE ME FEEL A LOT BETTER XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND STUFF… REALLY LOVE TO READ THEM, SO THANK YOU!**

PERCIVAL'S POV

Trying to put the awkward moment behind me, I tried to light the fire.

"Sophia, are you alright?" I asked the beauty sat with a blanket.

"I'm fine, are you alright Percival? You are risking everything just for me" she replied in a whisper.

"We are doing this for you, and Merlin, he is so good natured and so are you, we couldn't lose you or him, you are too kind for that" I replied, smiling to her. She smiled back at me, and then giggled at my pathetic attempts at starting a fire.

"Engordar" she whispered, her deep green eyes glowed golden and fire broke out on the wood I had collected.

"Thanks" I laughed, and went on the make the fire bigger.

Gwaine had gone off to scout the area checking for any people that could pose a threat to us.

The morning came swiftly and I got up from my uncomfortable floor and stretched and grabbed my sword, I looked around at Gwaine sprawled on the floor, his eyes were open but I guessed he couldn't be bothered to get up yet. I looked around frantically as I couldn't see Sophia.

"Where is Sophia!" I yelled at Gwaine who was on his feet and had his sword ready.

"Oh take a chill pill, boys! I was getting breakfast" she laughed. She put three fish down next to the fire and sat down smiling at us both.

Gwaine was stood next to Sophia, he was smiling at her until out of the murky forest came an arrow hitting him in the arm. He cried out in pain and sunk to the floor, Sophia rushed to his side. We heard a cackle and out of the trees came an evil looking Morgana.

**OKAY WELL THAT WAS RUBBISH, WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON, PLEASE R+R! XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY PEOPLE, SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTER… IT WAS AWFUL! ANYWAYS, I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CARRY ON, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK… **

PERCIVAL'S POV

"Well, who is this then…?" Morgana queried, gesturing towards Sophia, who was currently on the floor, beside Gwaine, nursing his arm.

"She's errrm she's nobody" I replied glancing to her.

"Well she obviously is... hmmmmm… she has magic!" she cackled "I can sense it! Ooohhh I wonder what Uther thinks about this…" she screamed, in a tone so unbearable that I winced "But I'm supposing by all your faces that he doesn't know…" she cackled again.

"What are you doing here, Morgana?" I asked her, ignoring her question.

"Which one are you? The dumb one or the Irish one?" she said.

"Hey lay off him…" Gwaine chipped in.

"Oh so you're the dumb one then" totally ignoring Gwaine.

"What are you here for, what have we done to you?" I persisted.

"What have you done? What have you done!" she screeched "You all have taken everything from me!"

We just all sat, and stood there, we didn't know what to say.

"And you will pay… with your lives" she chuckled. She suddenly began spitting out a spell at us.

Sophia stood up, "Morgana, you must not be allowed to continue, EVITAR!" she yelled, and her eyes flashed golden and she stunted Morgana's spell in its tracks. She flung backwards and her two guards lunged at us.

I grabbed my sword and stopped one dead, and we ran. Further, and further into the forest.

ARTHUR'S POV

"Merlin!" I shouted, sat at my table. He stumbled into the room, knocking over a vase _okay what else in new? _ I thought to myself.

He handed me my breakfast, and slumped into the chair next to me, worry stricken across his face.

"Are you holding up?" I asked him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine… just worried about Sophia, I don't have any other family… just my mother"

**A/N HALF WAY THROUGH WRITING THIS CHAPTER I REALISED THAT THIS WHOLE STORY IS RUBBISH…. SOOO I THINK I'M GOING TO REWRITE AND HOPE FOR THE BEST… TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XD **


	8. AN

**HELLO! THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THESE STORIES, IT IS HOWEVER A FIRST PART OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW STORY (A 'REDO' OF THESE) CALLED THE 'ROUND TABLE YEARS' AND IT WILL BE UP SOON OR YOU CAN SEE THE LINK ON MY PROFILE **** PLEASE R+R GUYS? THANK YOU! **

The sun was setting over the gloriously smooth hills of Firegate and the golden rays were flooding into the council chambers in rays. The sun caught the golden/brown waves of Queen Sophia; she was discussing the new border controls with her advisors, suddenly the doors were yanked open, three guards stepped in pulling another man in with them. He was clad in chainmail and armour, but, unlike her knights, he had a red cap, not navy.

She gave the scrolls to her advisor and swiftly walked across the hall, kneeling down at his head, putting her hand on his forehead.

'He has a fever, take him to my chambers' she said, standing up.

'Where is he from?' one of the knights queried. She flipped the cape over to reveal the crest of Camelot.

'He's one of the Knights of the Round Table' She said, 'Take him to my chambers' she repeated the order. The knights hauled the man up and the Queen followed them, her eyebrows furrowed together in worry.

They had half carried, half dragged the knight to the Queen's quarters and they looked around to the Queen, not needing to ask the question of where to put him before she said: 'On the bed, quickly'

They lay him down and Sophia leaned over him, and started to remove the armour, trying to find the poisoned wound quickly. When she got down to his tunic she could see the large blood stain on his left side. One of her servants brought in her physician's bag. With the aid of Sara, her servant, she pulled off the tunic revealing lots of muscles and a large wound in his side. She put a strange green paste on the wound, causing the man to stir in his unconsciousness, she then gently laid her hands on his chest and murmured something and her eyes flashed golden and the colour came back into his cheeks.

She sighed, thankful that he would be alright, she stepped back and looked at the Round Table Knight properly; he had stubble and his hair was long enough to cover his eyes- she brushed it back on his forehead – he really was handsome. She pulled the blankets up on him and asked one of the physicians to wake her if any change, but it was late and she was tired, so went to sleep in another room.

She was woken early the next morning, it was light outside but when she walked to the window, she couldn't see the sun in the sky. Sara had knocked on the door and told her that the Knight had awoken. She rushed out of the chambers, still in her nightgown and got to her normal chambers. She tapped on the door softly with her knuckles.

'Come in' a hoarse voice came from inside, she pushed the door open, seeing the handsome stranger going through her draws, the one he had just closed was her underwear draw.

'What are you doing?!' she exclaimed, her anger barely being suppressed,  
'Calm down sweetheart- I was just wondering where exactly I was' the Knight turned and looked at her, she had golden brown hair to her waist, the ringlets slightly messed from sleep, her eyes were deep green and she had pale pink lips. 'I'm Sir Gwaine of Camelot' he introduced himself stepping closer, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

She snatched her hand back, glaring at him, suddenly very aware of her state of dress, 'You are in the Queen's chambers, the Queen of Firegate' she answered,  
'I see, and where is this Queen?' he outstretched his arms 'It seems I have to thank her' Sophia looked down, but suddenly someone burst through the door  
'Put some clothes on! –Oh, sorry my lady' it was Sara. Sophia laughed and shook her head at Sara.  
'I will be there in one moment' she said softly, then turned back towards Gwaine, 'Sir Gwaine, I am Queen Sophia of Firegate, it is nice to meet you'


End file.
